Even The Strongest Will Fall
by MangaMaid4545
Summary: Toguro thinks about his past and the lesson he learns as he is defeated by Yusuke and dies.


Manga Maid's Notes: Okey-day! So I was watching Dark Tournament this morning and the idea hit me as I watched Toguro die. I don't really like Toguro, but I think he was the best bad guy character in Yu Yu Hakusho. Just my personal opinion there. But anyways, this short story thingie... I don't know what to call it... wouldn't leave me alone.

Disclaimer: I hope you all know by now that Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me. So yeah... Anywho. On with the story!

* * *

Toguro felt the Spirit Gun push against him, and he began to strain his muscles to fend it off. As he did so, he felt his muscles began to ache and pain explode from his body. He felt the dirt slip from his feet as he watched Yusuke Urameshi, the prodigy of the woman Toguro destroyed, fall to his knees as he had put all his energy into the Spirit Gun to take down Toguro.

Toguro felt his body begin to break. Blood shot from his body as he strained. He felt the pain that he had once forgotten. The pain of taking a hit from someone stronger. As he did, memories of what had gotten him to this place filled his mind.

All the pain, regret, and sorrow were raging inside of him, though he would have never admitted it. And yet, he could fill a sense of peace as he knew the Spirit Gun was destroying his body. He knew he deserved this. This was his atonement for his past sins. But still, part of him knew that he could never be forgiven for all his mistakes and choices he had made that had destroyed the others around him.

As he screamed, he felt his body begin to absorb the impact of Yusuke's energy. He could sense all the energy of this boy and knew that Genkai must have worked tirelessly to get Yusuke to where he was.

As the Spirit Gun vanished, he stood, his body crackling and giving off smoke like he had been burned. He didn't want to move as his body ached, hurt, and began to cave in on itself. He saw Yusuke fall, but he knew who had truly won as Koto spoke.

"It's over…"

Yes. It was over. But not for Urameshi. Toguro knew his body was done as he stood. He forced his throbbing body to move. As he did so, he could hear the spectator murmuring as they feared for their own lives.

When he reached Yusuke, he looked down and smiled. The boy was strong and had surpassed even him. He knew that Yusuke could go farther than he or Genkai had ever gone. Perhaps she had sensed that too.

He reminisced for a small bit, knowing that the tables had turned from fifty years ago. He was now the monster and Yusuke was the fighter seeking justice for the people that he had killed. Ironic, wasn't it? But yet, it was fitting.

He knew he wouldn't last much longer. He opened his mouth and spoke to Yusuke. He wasn't sure if Yusuke could hear him, but he hoped he could.

"I killed Genkai, but one remained. And now that surviving beast can at last be put to rest."

He felt his body crack as he smiled. He knew it was going to break soon. He felt all the pains and suffering begin to be put at ease. He was right. The beast inside was going to rest. Finally, after so many years. He smiled a little more as he heard Sakyo's sudden realization as his body kept cracking.

"This is not good."

Indeed. But then again, he knew Sakyo had been prepared to die in case he did lose. Sakyo shouldn't have been so surprised, but he knew why he was. He also knew what this meant for Sakyo, but he didn't really care.

Toguro smiled. This had been the fight of his entire existence. It beat everything and he felt the peace wash over him like a wave from the ocean. This was a way to go. Beaten by the student of the woman he betrayed. How fitting. But before he left, he had one last thing to say.

"Thank you again, Yusuke Urameshi."

He felt his outer body break away, revealing the man beneath. He smiled as he knew that this was the only way he would have died. He felt his body begin to self destruct as he fell and as it did, his memories flashed before his eyes.

Part of him wanted to go on, but most of him was happy and at peace with himself. As the memories flashed one particular conversation with Genkai flashed in his mind. He had been talking with her about the future and how it was horrible that when they finally reached the top, their bodies would get old and wither.

How foolish he had been. If only he had known. He hadn't been able to see it at the time, but then again, fifty years did change your perception of life. But still… what an idiot he was. He hadn't realized the lesson until now. He should've. Beating everyone who had been on top prior to him, human or demon, should've taught him. But maybe, he had just ignored it like everything else…

As he felt the breath give out, he knew his time was almost up. He smiled and closed his eyes. And as he died, the lesson filled his mind.

Someday, no matter how old or young they are, even the strongest will fall.

* * *

Ending comments: Wow... I still can't believe I wrote that. Well anyways, I just thought I should put this up here. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
